Aftermath
by IronicEnding
Summary: Forced now to live the life along the path he picked, Sousuke must deal with the backlash affect of his decesions as a new sinister force arises. A continuation of 'On Patrol' SousXKan
1. New begginings

AN: This story is a sequel to my previous Full Metal Panic work, "On Patrol". It will make references to that story so it would be best if that was read first. It seems that the majority of people thought that story had played itself out (and i agree) so this one was created to deal with all the lose ends and potential a much more sinister hidden plot. Don't really know yet. I just wrote this first chapter today, but i am a little bit proud of it. As always, please read and review :-)

Disclaimer: I do not own full metal panic of its characters

* * *

The city wore a cruel cloak of darkness as a single stranger ran hurriedly through the night. The seemingly endless array of dead end alleyways offered little comfort to the man who could only hope to escape and live another day. 

The usually bustling city was eerily quiet as the only noise heard was the exaggerated huffings coming from an exhausted man in his late fifties as he tried to escape from his relentless pursuer.

Finding a moment's piece, he was able to lean against the wall while his left hand clutched at the skin over his heart as if to rip it out while still beating from his chest. His deep charcoal eyes almost glossed over as they tried to focus on the floor, only to fill with haze as he felt his knees give way to his burdening weight.

His olive green uniform was covered with smears of mud and trash, the result of a reckless run through the unforgiving town. Beads of sweat dangled from his grayish black hair as they were teased by gravity, only to inevitably plunge towards the ground and collide with his scuffed military boots.

They shouldn't have been able to find him. He had invested too much time in covering his tracks, too much time in remaining invisible to even the most well trained eye. Something wasn't right. The air was stale with the stench of betrayal

The elderly man's mind was filled with a squall of disturbing thoughts of a mole that sold out the organization for their own benefit. But in the end, isn't that what this same man was himself? Had he not too forsaken the same organization he previously had sworn to serve? A traitor sent to kill a traitor. It was simply beautiful in its own intrinsic irony.

Behind him, a dark looming figure with crazed red eyes slowly appear with a combat knife in hand. A single droplet of blood walked the edge of the knife as it too slipped to the floor and alerted his prey to his presence.

Like a deer caught in the headlights, the elderly gentleman was paralyzed with fear and disgust as he realized his fate was sealed by the brief rest he just took. As his training kicked in, his body willed itself just enough to slowly turn and stare down upon his future killer.

Blood seeped from the right arm of the assassin, the result of a miscalculation on how effective this man remained at fieldwork. The man's face failed to scatter the pleasure he knew he would receive from torturing this individual to talk. His smile would have made enemies of children as his mind couldn't help but remember that the key to interrogation was knowing your subject's limits.

The older gentleman's voice shrank back to a meek voice that was buried with his childhood as it brimmed with the absolute terror he felt. He knew his words would not spare him from the cruelty to come but his survival instincts were tossed aside as horror claimed his soul.

"You'll….you'll never find them. I won't tell you!" Here a man of honor and bravery shrank back like a cowering rabbit that tried to diminish its size in front of a starving fox.

The shadowy figure never spoke, but instead widened his barely distinguishable smile as the light from a streetlamp from just behind him offset any elucidation that could have revealed his identity.

The looming figure approached slowly, taunting the man with few extra precious seconds of painless life that was soon to be gone from him. His footsteps echoed against the walls of the abandoned alley, offset only by the struggling gasps of breath his victim would offer.

Then from within, an ethereal hand squeezed and clenched the officer's heart as its beat fluctuated rapidly and finally burst while still in his chest. The old man slumped forward causing his forehead to slam against the concrete floor allowing a river of blood to flow in all directions away from his head.

Confused, the assassin kicked over the body to reveal two petrified orbs that stared out into nothingness while the man's own hand remained clenched right above his heart. With a disappointed sigh, the assassin understood the events that took place. Yet another man fell victim to his reputation before they could taste the cold steel of his blade.

The slightly tanned man of European descent was left disappointed at the fun that had been robbed from him, along with the right to steal away that man's life. The night was not a total loss. He still had a souvenir to collect. It would make a fine addition to the growing collection he had. It was a fitting memorial, to cut away the hands of Mithril by literally cutting away at the hands of Mithril soldiers.

The shadows cloaked this child of the night from the failing lamps that scattered the street, leaving his face unrecognizable to any onlookers who may have hidden nearby. The dogs would have their fill with the corpse as they would soon ravage away the last bits of meat remaining attached to the dead man's bones. The killer would be provided just enough time to gather what remaining clues he needed before his prime target was alerted to his threat.

A sick maniacal laughter echoed throughout the emotionless city as just another demented killer disappeared into the night, souvenir in hand. Like a gentle mother tucking in her child, the assassin turned traitor was blanketed once again from the forces that sought to hurt him; the very same forces he set out to maul.

* * *

In another setting that was just as dark but not nearly as frightful, two lovers intertwined their arms together as their lips sought to satisfy their hunger by plunging deeper into the other. A soft moan of pleasure escaped the vixen's lips as she slowly broke their kiss only to gently tug at the bottom lip of her silhouetted lover.

The young man's hands slowly drifted down her backside to reach the well rounded contours of her back, causing her reddish brown eyes to further glow and illuminate the pitch black room. Unwilling to let her kiss to end in such a fleeting matter, he pressed his upon her again before trailing a bed of kisses down to the nape of her neck where he settled in briefly, content for the moment just to hold her.

They slowly rocked back and forth on the balls of their feet, comforted by the soothing motion which resembled the swaying sea tide as her ocean blue hair moved about with them. The azure strands drizzled down her back and shoulder to meet the hands of the man whose grasps she was ensnared by.

Her bright vivid eyes laughed with delight as they struggled to find the distinguishing features that blended into the unforgiving veil of darkness that shrouded his usually blank face further into mystery.

Unable to do so with her eyes, she let her more effective sense of touch slowly raise her hand up from around his waist to cradle the side of his face until she found the unmistakable mark upon it which she proceeded to trace with the tip of her finger.

She saw the man in her hands wince and quickly shut his eyes as she outlined the scar on his cheeks, as if her very hand were tipped in a deadly acid that ate away at his skin and resurfaced the painful memories that remained just below the surface.

Her usually heavenly voice was filled with doubt and apology, a tone that would never be heard outside of his ears alone. "I'm sorry… I just… I thought…" However despite her comments, her hand never left the side of his face.

The warm feel of her hand against him forced a slight grin to dawn upon his lips but was too overpowered by the unchallenged darkness that echoed in the small area. He released one hand from around her body and used it to keep her hand in place once he felt her fleeting touch further waver.

"It is not a problem" He stated plainly

With those five words that were like music to her ears, she leaned in against his chest to rest the side of her head. Despite how close she felt to him now, the nagging feelings that there were parts of his life that he still locked her out of nipped away at her.

"I'm sorry Sousuke. I just hoped you were ready to, you know. Open up." She felt his chin rest against the top of her hair after she finished her little plea.

Holding him here, together like this. This is what it truly meant to be on cloud nine. Almost.

"I want all of you Sousuke. Your past, your present, your future. I'm not content to just have your body but your mind as well. I know you wouldn't be happy with just my body, right Sousuke?"

The room was silent for a moment before one unmistakable word struck a discord upon the harmony they felt before. "Uhh..."

"Sousuke!" Sometimes Kaname felt her new 'mysterious stranger' was adapting far too well for this environment, even for a specialist.

"Uhh…" The ex soldier was finding it easier to replicate this sound to his own advantage each time he did it.

"Fine Sousuke. Then you better ravish my body. Right here, right now." Kaname slowly tugged down upon the short bluish green skirt she wore with a slight twinkle in her eye that no amount of darkness could eliminate.

"Uhh…." That one had been authentic. Both of them knew that much.

With a large 'Thwack!' the serenity of the janitor's closet was interrupted by the dissension of a halisen colliding with the head of a former mercenary, causing him to fall backwards against the shelving. A lone mop managed to fall over and provide the student with yet another hairstyle that he preferred to shed.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. Pervert! Hmmphf!" She stuck her nose high into the air while she crossed her arms in mock disgust, knowing fully well that somehow that crazed otaku could see well enough even when to most people it appeared totally dark.

Immediately the soldier stood at attention once he recognized that gleam in her eye. He would be walking a fine line, but Kaname had to learn at some point not to constantly challenge a specialist.

"Understood. You would prefer it if I offered less attention to your body. No doubt you intend for me to scout other models to offer a basis of comparison given my lack of knowledge in this particular field. Your open attitude is an inspiration." Unfortunately he did not still comprehend the destructive force that was Kaname. She could pound you to a pulp with her bittersweet words without using the least bit effort.

"Of course Sousuke. Though you know, I am free to do the same myself. The captain of the soccer team looks like a fine model in deed to take for a test drive. You know he invited me to take a look under the hood again today." A wicked smile was strewn upon her face as she could imagine the jealous rage that was painted across Sousuke's face. It would have made him look almost cute if he wasn't armed to the teeth while wearing it.

The sound of a bone cracking was flung about the closet as a mop now found itself splintered in two. His teeth grinded together the pure energy that flowed through him as the thought of another man looking upon his Kaname enraged his normally passive mind. Emotions could be a tricky thing, more so for one who had trouble controlling them.

Understanding the need to act quickly, Kaname quickly cuddled up against Sousuke like a child would against a giant fluffy teddy bear, as she squeezed out the jealousy so he could be filled with the untainted affection she felt for the only man she had ever come to love.

"Don't be stupid Sousuke. Why would anyone go back to driving a car when she can have a tank?" A smile curled up on her lips as one of her hands slid underneath his shirt and rubbed itself against his well toned chest. Their lips moved closer together to brush against one another until a certain mood killer entered the seen.

Sousuke's watch clanged for attention until the button on the side was pressed. A frustrated Kaname slowly retracted her arm quickly from a now overexcited soldier.  
"Drat. We better get going to class. You know the drill Sousuke. You leave first and I'll do so a few minutes later. Got it?"

His eyes were now downcast upon the floor while he offered Kaname no response that he did indeed remember the plan. Successful planning often saved lives and used the available resources to their best potential. Planning should be a soldier's best friend, though now he had come to meet one he disliked.

She spoke softly now, knowing fully well what brought upon his old silent demeanor. She could only count her blessings that the light was not turned on in the room, thus saving her from the hurtful glance she knew Sousuke thrust upon the floor so as to not direct it at her.

"I know Sousuke, but please. Give it some more time. It's not that I don't want to tell everyone about us, I just can't right now." It hurt her to see him act like this. Defeated.

This was Sousuke Sagara. The man who had saved the world countless times from crazed maniacs all looking to rain havoc upon the land, the man who single-handedly saved her life from countless kidnappings by putting his feelings above his duty, and the man who was able to deceive an entire militaristic mercenary organization that had betrayed him by making them think him dead. He could do anything.

And yet he was defeated by the simple request by the girl he loved to keep their relationship a secret. He didn't tell her how it made him feel. He couldn't. It would be unfitting of a specialist. But was he really a specialist anymore?

"Affirmative. I remember the plan." He spoke in the authoritative manner that seemingly ignored her quiet appeal though he truly did take it to heart.

With a quick peck to her cheek that allowed his nose to be encompassed with the fragrance that fit her so well, he dashed out of the room undaunted by the bright afternoon sunlight that filled the empty hallways.

After counting a full two minutes, Kaname too left the room, though her eyes were not privy to the same magical otaku shield Sousuke seemed to have which blocked out the intense rays. Her vision was left blurred for a moment, the world looking like it would through the eyes of a newborn infant until Kaname found a small figure in front of her to focus on. She slowly rubbed her eyes like a child who was suddenly woken up from a late night slumber, only to realize her problems had just begun.

"Having fun with Sousuke?" questioned one of the few friends that followed the blue-haired beauty from Jindai High school.

"Uhh." No, that was not Sousuke.

"Was he a very good kisser Kaname?" Pointing out Kaname's disheveled hair or rumpled shirt would have been too bold for even Kyouko.

"Uhh" Perhaps the next time Sousuke finds himself repeating this stupid little phrase, she will remember to go easier on him.

The hallway was further brightened for a brief second with a luminous flash as yet another memorable pose of Kaname's was captured on camera.

"Maybe we should meet at your place to discuss this. You have a lot of explaining to do. Don't worry, Sousuke already agreed to be there." With a smile on her cheery face, Kyouko did a 180 on her feet and skittered towards her next class, leaving Kaname in a stupor like daze.

When a class bell rang overhead, she snapped back into reality and thus allowed the full weight of Kyouko's words to bear down upon her. Even Atlas would have praised the burden she was forced to carry.

'_Wait….that military dunderhead knew Kyouko was waiting out here for me this whole time and didn't offer any warning? That big stupid head! I'll kill him! I'll turn that tank into a paperweight!'_

With another huff, Kaname stormed her way down to her next class, luckily for one military misfit, it was the only one she had that did not have Sousuke in it.

* * *

So what did you think? I think the ending was a little weak but i want to see what you guys thought since i really do value your input. I hope you will take the time to review, but i also hope that it was an enjoyable story. Until the next update, i hope everyone is doing well. :-)  



	2. The trial

AN: IF the story is going that terribly, please let me know. I must say i was disapointed with the amount of reviews i got. Usually for the number of hits, i get at least twice as many. I can only assume that people did not feel the story was very good had appropriate merit. Hopefully this chapter will go a little better, if not i will debate taking this story down. If there is something that i am doing that you think can be improved upon, let me know and i will take your suggestions into consideration.

I would however like to extend my deepest thanks to those of you who have taken the time to review and add in your comments. It means a lot to me and offers me the enouragement to continue writing.

This chapter wasnt as inspired as the last, but i decided a timely update would be needed. Regardless, i hope it keeps you entertained.

Discalimer: I do not own fmp or its chars.

* * *

The judge waited patiently in her chair as she heard arguments from the defense' side while the prosecution remained unrepresented. With a furrowed brow, she carefully listened to the impassioned deluge of information that was showered upon her. She slowly brought one hand to her chin to rub it as if she was deeply considering all the information she was provided. 

The judge's once pig-tailed hair now flowed down to her shoulder like a river of chestnuts. The glasses that accompanied her for so long were now replaced by contacts that no longer hid her well-rounded face.

The lead lawyer finished her argument, halisen in hand though careful not to threaten this unofficial officer of the court. The court of love that is. The man serving as second chair quickly stood at attention and offered a salute for a job well done. The lead chair sat down next to her backup as they whispered further strategy.

The judge brought her fist down in a gavel-like manner and stood up causing her nonexistent robe to dissipate from the minds of the observers. Sousuke and Kaname held each others hand's comfortingly underneath the table as they awaited judge Kyouko's verdict on their relationship.

Through a twisted version of fate, she happened upon them after a tender moment. Sousuke's failure to alert Kaname left certain parts of his head and shin feeling a bit more than just a little tenderized as he was once again school in the art of 'tough love'.

"I approve!" The two girls squealed and quickly hugged one another as Sousuke was dumbfounded over yet another mysterious female ritual. Having no counterpart to interact with, he merely sat quietly waiting to be referred to.

"I can't believe you guys have been able to keep this a secret for so long!" Kyouko was on the verge of sounding like a cat whose tail had been run over.

"Are you kidding? With Sgt. Secretive here it was no problem." She blurted out.

"Sgt.?" asked as she raised an eyebrow? There was something always different about Sousuke and his special job. Kyouko had her suspicions but would never reveal them till she was sure, not to mention the overwhelming absurdity of it all.

Kaname realized her folly has her response was delayed by her flustered attitude. She nervously darted her rust colored eyes in all direction hoping some item within her apartment would offer an excuse.

Her luck would fail her one again as those shimmering orbs landed upon otaku item after otaku item. From the communication console he hid inside the cabinets in her kitchen to the weapon's arsenal that layered the bottom of the sofa, Kaname's quaint college apartment had turned into a viable fortress against many possible threats. She cursed herself as she wondered how Sousuke convinced her to go against her own instincts.

"Kaname is referring to my obsessive military nature that I carried over from high school. For her benefit, I am attempting to downplay this nature. It is not a problem." Sousuke stood firm and resolute as he spoke. Technically he had not lied. Technically.

Kaname provided that overamplified fake laugh all have grown so fond of while she added onto Sousuke's explanation. "That's right! Now I am making him more Chidori focused! Isn't that right Sousuke?" She proudly pointed to herself with her thumb, though she did not take notice that her thumb pointed to her chest...

Though this fact was lost upon Kaname, it was not something keen observers like Sousuke or Kyouko could overlook.

In a chirpy voice, Kyouko spoke "So are you paying more attention Sousuke?"

Sousuke's eyes zeroed in like a hawk's leaving him fully incapable of speech. Not even the ever popular 'uhh' could be brought forth from his mouth.

"Taking in every inch of detail?" Kyouko would not let this drop too easily. She had waited a long time to openly tease Sousuke about this.

Confused, Kaname blinked and looked over at her friend as her hands dripped down to her sides. This should have been an easy question for Sousuke. Her innate insecurities that dwelled deep within her soul began to raise their ugly head once more as she worried just how satisfied Sousuke was with her. He had changed so much in his life for her, but what had she done for him?

In a scared voice, she looked meekly upon Sousuke hoping he would provide the comfort she came to know. "Sousuke? Do you pay attention to me?"

Thankful the question had changed enough so he could respond without a guilty conscience, he grew a slight half-grin expression upon himself before responding. "Of course dear. You are my highest priority."

That was how Sousuke was able to influence her actions. With a broad smile that could cut right through him, she flung her arms around his neck and pecked him softly yet quickly on his cheeks.

They hastily released from one another as they realized they had just shared their most public display of affection yet.

"Aww, that's soo cute!" squealed Kyouko yet again as her joy could not be contained to mere physical expressions.

As if pulled out from null space, Kaname had her halisen in hand yet again and waved it threateningly, though for the first time it was not aimed at Sousuke. "This halisen isn't just for Sousuke Kyouko."

Their brown-haired friend quickly shut up as she recalled just how far Kaname could send a well toned-man like Sousuke. A fragile young girl like her would be shattered.

It was time for the young brunette to steer thing back in her favor. With lawyer like adaptiveness, she changed the topic but only slightly. "I am glad you guys found each other. Though I am surprised it took as long as it did. So? How did it happen? Who made the bold first move?"

Tact was needed more than ever. The origins of Sousuke's past needed to lay cremated where they were despite Kyouko's inquisitive nature. Precision, accuracy, backup plans as well as reinforcements would be key in deterring the future photographer's curiosity. Misdirection just happened to be a job for Sousuke.

"Kaname's attempts at flirting were very effective and quickly wore down my resistance. I wa-"

A large 'thwack' was briefly heard as it reverberated through the room, though speed masked the halisen that slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ahem. I mean Kaname was unreceptive to my thoroughly planned attempts to win over her affection at first. However after adapting and releasing some of my more 'otaku' nature, she became more aware of my attempts. Kaname was kind enough to offer me a chance. I was successful." He spoke like he was debriefing to a superior officer. In most ways, whenever one talks to a woman, they are.

"Soooo, where did you guys go on your first date? Did you guys kiss yet? Has one of you ever spent the night? Have you guys…you know?" The wink and nudge left nothing to question, not even to Sousuke.

A sharp click was heard as the former mercenary cocked his gun and aimed it at his friend from high school signaling his statement on the matter would close this part of the conversation. "Need to know basis only."

Like a cork popping out of a new bottle of champagne, Sousuke was launched clear across the room and flattened against the wall. "You numbskull! How can we expect to tell anyone about us if you pull out a gun whenever they ask questions! Stupid! Idiot! Moron! JERK!"

As soon as she stopped speaking Sousuke quickly regained a vertical base and offered a salute with an apology on the side. "Mam! It won't happen again mam!" Though the manner in which he apologized was anything but soothing to the anti-otaku girl.

In an effort to get on Sousuke's better side and save him from the harm to come, Kyouko vectored into the conversation. "So is that why you guys are sneaking around? So Sousuke won't do anything crazy to people who take things the wrong way?"

Without Kyouko's knowledge, Sousuke twitched slightly as that particular topic was raised. Only Kaname knew his mannerisms well enough to detect such a muffled tremor. "Ky, promise me you won't tell anyone. Please?"

Kaname was rarely one to sound so desperate. Her hands were clasped together in a begging manner that proved to her younger friend just how important the secrecy of the matter was to her.

"Don't worry Kana-chan. I won't tell a soul. Promise. You don't need to take things so sadly. Look at this way. If you and Sousuke ever want to sneak away for a quick moment together, now you have someone to help! And when you do decide to tell everyone, you will already have one friend on your side." Kyouko gave the two a quick V-sign with her fingers before continuing on. "I think I better get going though. It looks like you and Sousuke have some talking to do."

Their perky friend took their leave allowing the two lovebirds their precious time together. Sousuke made his way to the couch as he sunk into it, the cushions melding around his body like putty.

Kaname slowly swayed her way over to him and sat down on the sofa as well. With Sousuke's unresponsive nature proving dominant at the moment, she decided it was time for the heavy firepower.

She seductively slid closer to her military nut as she purred sensually into his ear and pawed at him like a kitty. This routine was one of Sousuke's favorites, stirring a favorable response every time.

Sousuke's eyes remained glazed over and focused intently upon a spot on the wall that could not be distinguished. His one arm rested upon the side of the couch while the other had slid around Kaname of her volition. His distraction became more evident when Kaname noticed her favorite physical reaction from him hadn't stirred.

She was of course referring to the 'uhhs' that she had secretly come to love.

The worry began to consume her further like a beast that could not be satisfied. She finally had taken things too far. Sousuke wasn't supposed to be her own personal scapegoat that absorbed the blame for all the problems despite the way she often acted around him in public. Had she overdone it? Had she finally turned him away after all the abuse she had suffocated him with over the years?

She cupped his face by the chin and turned it towards her so she could stare deep into his steel eyes. They held such emotion whenever they looked upon her though now they only offered a single display.

It was that face. That defeated look that a man as accomplished as Sousuke had no right to bear. A sea of hurt swirled inside him as he tried to whip his face around only to be held in place by Kaname's strong grasp.

"Sousuke stop, please?" The soldier looked upon her with that same expression. "I'm sorry Sousuke. Stop please. It hurts when you do that."

The man gave a valiant effort to bring even the tiniest of expressions to his face and hide the utter shame he felt, though there was no disguising any emotion from the one who could see right through him.

"Sousuke, please. We will tell everyone, about us. Soon too. It's just that"

"That I embarrass you." Interrupted Sousuke.

A look of complete surprise crossed her face as she sat herself upon Sousuke's lap. She could forgive him this one time for interrupting her. The blue beauty rested her head against his shoulder while she wrapped one arm around the back of her neck. "What do you mean you think you embarrass me? What gave you that idea?"

The soldier cleared his throat as he recounted the facts he brought with him. "The reason you do not want people to find out about us is because I embarrass you." Kaname bit her tongue as she was about to hastily reprimand Sousuke for using such faulty logic once again. She would have to let him speak his mind if she were ever going to understand this walking talking enigma.

"It is easy to see you wish for me to improve my integration into society and discard my more otaku nature before you announce our relationship. It is commendable that you have put up with my unsatisfactory behavior for as long as you have. If I were more proficient, I would not be stupid, an idiot, a moron or a jerk. I am failing my mission Kaname." Sousuke's authoritative voice fleeted away as his voice almost cracked as he neared the end of explanation. Sousuke never failed, not regarding Kaname.

Kaname sat shocked as she tightened her grip around him. She placed a kiss upon the exposed area of his neck. Four words echoed in her brain, the same four words she spoke so many times before, the same four words she had spoken just recently. '_Stupid! Idiot! Moron! JERK!_'

"Sousuke. Look at me" Sousuke was entrapped within her intoxicating eyes. "You do NOT embarrass me. It's not because of you that I haven't told anyone, but me. I've never had a boyfriend before. No one ever really saw me this way before…I just don't know how to handle it. I love you the way you are Sousuke. I love that you want to change for me. I promise I'll try to be nicer to you. No, I will be nicer to you. Just give me some time too, ok?." She kissed him on the cheek before settling in further against him, awaiting his response.

"It is not a problem." That was exactly what she wanted to hear. That meant he would be fine. Though she couldn't see it, she knew his old faithful expression had returned and exiled the look of defeat away from him. Though one issue remained unresolved. Something didn't seem complete.

"Sousuke, why are you so eager to tell everyone? Is there something you want to tell me?" She was offered only moments of silence before he spoke. "Yes, but not now. I also ask for your patience. I hope your short temper wo-"

"Sousuke, if you ruin the moment, I will personally kill you." She stated bluntly

"It is not a problem."

"That's my Sousuke! And you are MY Sousuke and everyone will know that, soon. I promise." A promise from Kaname was as good as any legal contract. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Read"

Normally this was a response few would get excited over, but Kaname was not your average girl. Without looking she reached over on the counter next to the sofa and plucked a marked book from it before bringing it to view. She adjusted her seat upon Sousuke's lap so her head could fit snugly underneath his chin allowing them to share tender moments reading together, taking turns with each page. The only interruption they would allow were the little pats they exchanged when temptation could be resisted no longer.

'_He will make such a good father, someday_.'

* * *

In a bright city day children eagerly played in the middle of an abandoned street. Reassured by the sunlight, they knew no harm could possible reach such innocent younglings in such an exposed area. Their laughter rang loud and reminded those from all cast and creed of the vibrancy of youth. 

The game of kickball was well underway as two teams waged a merciless battle that would bestow pride, honor, dignity and most importantly bragging rights to the winner. At least until the rematch that was already agreed upon next week.

A scrawny young boy came up to bat as players from both sides offered unruly names to the little one. In another stroke of humiliation, the players moved in closer from the 'outfields', and laughed as they did so. The ball was finally pitched quickly down the line and tumbled towards the plate, only to be pelted far into the distance with such destructive force that was unbecoming of a child.

The little boy quickly began to round the bases as yet another little boy chased after the ball. The bright red toy bounced its way into an old shady alley with the child in pursuit. He entered the dark alley only to emerge without the ball, a look of sheer terror in his face as tears quickly streamed down his eyes .

A policeman who was on patrol quickly rushed to the scene to offer help as the young child vomited uncontrollably on the sidewalk as his friends scattered away, all but the boy who kicked the ball last who ran to see if he could help.

The policeman unholstered his flashlight and shined it into the dark alley. His eyes would never let him forget the gory sight of seeing a decaying handless body being feasted upon by rats covered in the blood of their prey.

"Oh….my….god."

God certainly had nothing to do with the tragedy that happened here.

* * *

Well i hope i get some reviews. Both good and bad.. My goal is to get some feedback and imrpove my writing. Comments, questions, anything in general, let me know! Until next time :-)  



	3. Pillow Talk

AN: Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. It really made my weekend to read them. I wrote and tried to get this chapter out as fast to you people as quickly as possible. I hope i was timely. In this chapter, we shall see some insight into Sousuke's past, because i feel it is something that needs to be focused on. I hope you guys like what you see. Oh and a reminder for whatever OOCness you see. Remember that this is several years later while they are in college, so both grew as people. Also this is happening outside of the completed novel storyline and instead follows till where the anime has lead. Thanks guys, and enjoy. Please Read and Review!

* * *

The lights to Kaname's apartment were all turned off save one source that burned brightly from her own room. Only the hum in the living area caused by the security cameras could be heard in the darkness, while a far more impassioned sound could be heard from the bedroom. 

Sweaty rhythmic grunts reverberated throughout her bedroom with only the light from the bathroom casting its brilliance upon the couple. Her dark red/brownish soulful eyes could not tear themselves away from the ice cold steel gray ones that resided within Sousuke. His rogue-like dark hair was partially dangling over his face as beads of sweat clung and dripped down the rebellious strands.

Kaname began breathing faster and faster while Sousuke's became heavier. Her bosom rose and fell more and more beneath her scantly clad light-blue nightgown. Her long curvy legs were as exposed as the emotions she wore.

"Sousuke…" The words barely escaped her soft pink lips.

"Kaname" He never broke stride as he continued pumping.

"Sousuke" She spoke louder, with all the energy that is Chidori.

"Kaname" His breathing shallowed as his body glistened with moisture.

"Sousuke! You idiot! Will you stop exercising and get over here already?"

Kaname lay strewn about in her oversized bed as she eagerly awaited the ex-mercenary's company. He hung upside down in the closet across the room, never stopping the crunches that further toned his well defined abs. A small half-grin plastered itself upon his face as he eyed the whole of the beautiful blue-haired vixen. "I do not wish to become unfit for your service. I must stay in shape."

Her eyes grew ablaze with anger as the infamous Chidori patience quickly depleted its meek reserves. Ten slender fingers clenched tightly together to form two rugged fists that lacked the comforting feel of a halisen. "Sousuke, if you don't get over here and keep me company, no amount of exercising will return you to **human** shape!"

The Lt. fell to the floor but quickly rose to his feet with a salute that only further exposed his naked chest. Kaname's eyes followed his form with a crazed gleam that had a star-like twinkle upon it. His new upgraded rank was the result of an ironic twist of fate. The customary two-rank promotion for those who died in the line of duty apparently still applied to the less than traditional military force known as Mithril. The letter that alerted Kaname was the cause for many jokes at Sousuke's expense. With his finances, he could certainly afford it. Correction, they could.

"Sousuke, do I have to make it an order?" Heaven help the man if he did.

The soldier quickly dried his body from the glaze upon him with a white towel. He snapped it back upon the rack before he walked barefoot to his side of the bed. That arrangement itself had taken days to agree upon as potential spy threats, escape routes, and over all Kaname cover all needed to be taken into consideration. Kaname was simply relieved that she would not have to join him under the bed. Sometimes it just made more sense to be practical.

With a kiss to her cheek, he joined his love on top of the sheets, both looking directly forward onto the wall in front of them. A nervous twitch came to them both, the same one that returned every night. Kaname, being the braver of the two, was always the first to speak. "So…what do you want to do?"

"uhh…" Maybe this time it wouldn't take three 'uhhs'

"Can't think of anything Sousuke?" Her seductive voice accompanied the slow hiking up of her nightgown, leaving more skin exposed.

"uhh…" Come on best two out of three!

"Nothing you want to see Sousuke?" she slowly stressed the word 'see' as part of her nightgown accidentally slipped off one shoulder. Of its own accord, one eyelash batted itself in Sousuke's direction.

"uhh…" Just great. Three 'uhhs' yet again. How could a military specialist be so predictable?

Kaname stretched and slowly leaned over to Sousuke, resting her head against his broad shoulder. She kissed a tender part of his neck before she closed her eyes to the world around them.

Instinct overtook the otaku as he protectively wrapped an arm around Kaname. Often it felt more like that simple gesture signaled he was hers rather than the fact she was under his protection. To Sousuke it made no difference so long as he knew Kaname was safe.

"It's ok. I know you are still a pretty shy guy. I'd never though I would meet a soldier who was so inexperienced." Truthfully, she never thought she would meet a soldier ever. Once again however, her jest was met with silence causing her to shoot her compassionate eyes open and forcibly turn his face towards her.

It was not there, that look of defeat. A breath of relief quickly overtook her body as a slight shiver crawled through her. Sousuke had already received more than enough apologies from her today. He was going to have to offer an explanation on his own. At some point, the man would have to grow up. Treating him with kid gloves was no way to handle a specialist.

As if he was tuned into her subconscious thoughts, Sousuke spoke but without the cold military precision he was accustomed to. "My former comrades often spoke of their experiences in such fields at certain social situations, bars for example." Just because his tone differed, the style in which he spoke was another matter altogether. Kaname leaned back over upon his shoulder, careful to provide Sousuke with her undivided attention. He was finally learning to open up on his own.

"My youth and inexperience left me handicapped in this regard. I was often the butt of many jokes because of this. There were several instances where my fellow officers arranged for inappropriate meetings with prostitutes." His voice further softened as he continued his explanation. "The jokes often brought into question my abilities as a soldier."

Kaname had found Sousuke's hand of its own accord, offering a gentle squeeze. She could see right through his tough emotionless exterior. Only she could find the boy hidden within the man. The child who was forced to age before his time.

"And that's why you sought to be the best soldier you could, isn't it? You still felt the need to prove yourself despite all you have already done. I bet that's why you were such a by-the-book good guy. You wanted to show everyone that you were a capable, no extraordinary soldier."

Sousuke quickly kissed the top of her head, making his lips connect with her silky hair. "Once again you have demonstrated your impressive deductive abilities. No doubt is the result of your excellent traits as a good student, despite your often obsessive and competitive nature. One should be careful of such a personality as it would bring unsightly wrinkles along with other imperfections at a young age. Appropriate forms of treatment are…"

While Sousuke continued to rattle on ways to treat wrinkles should Kaname ever find her self behind enemy lines with only a combat knife, a match, and a stick of gum, she fiendishly plotted his death. It would have to be something slow and painful, like his otaku ramblings at times. What was he thinking? Wrinkles, Kaname Chidori does **NOT** have wrinkles! As soon as he finished bearing his soul, she would devour it.

Sousuke finished what he was sure an appreciated and concise lecture, he returned to his point at hand. "Perhaps you will now let me continue without interrupting me, unless you prefer I stop. I do not wish to bore you." Kaname had to wonder if flushing his ashes down the toilet was considered a burial at sea.

"No Sousuke, I want you to continue." For both their sakes she would have to try and remember to be quiet while he spoke. She didn't want to shut him up now that he finally felt the need to open up about his past. There was something about him she wanted to know, something that was defiantly a sensitive matter.

The ex-Lt. spoke as if he was now doing her the favor. "If that is your wish Kaname." He would pay for that smugness later. "It is true I felt a strong need to perform better to prove my worth. Failure was not an option. Any failure would reflect upon my potential inadequacies." The mercenary paused to take a drink of water. Speaking for as long as he had was not a common occurrence outside of a debriefing.

Was that why Sousuke always performed above and beyond the call of duty when it came to her? If he ever thought he failed her, would he feel inadequate? Is that what he felt every time she called him those names? More than ever she found his overzealous nature one his greatest aspects. His desire to excel, the need to protect and just be accepted. Perhaps Sousuke was more normal than she would have liked to accept.

"My integration into Mithril was not as smooth as some would have assumed. I did not fit in with the majority of mercenaries. If Kurz and Melissa had not befriended me, I may not have lasted within Mithril as long as I did. I needed a friend Kaname."

A line of tears dribbled down from her damp eyes as Sousuke spoke. Kaname often thought she grew up alone, yet she never suffered the isolation her boyfriend was thrust into. He was always surrounded by people aboard the cramped submarine yet he felt so abandoned. He didn't have anyone to care for him back then. There was no one to cry for him back then. Here and now, one Kaname Chidori would comfort him, would cry for him. It was the least she could do.

"My inability to drink confirmed my status as an outcast. I never had any tolerance for the substance. I only went to the bars in hopes to accelerate my assimilation. As you know, the only time I even thought about drinking was when I thought…"

"I know Sousuke, I know" Kaname knew all to well what happened to Sousuke in Hong Kong. It was a matter she felt best to bury and forget. The moment he thought her for dead shattered the warrior's resolve he had built up throughout his lifetime that only her not so gentle touch could repair. Sousuke was taken from her. She was alone with no one to protect her anymore, no one to give her stupid exploding gifts, and no one to compliment her only to continue talking when one should have shut up. It should be left as nothing more than another edited out chapter in her life.

"I never want to lose you Kaname." That sentence didn't come from the former resistance fighter, the mercenary or the soldier. That was a plea from a man who was wounded inside, a man who needed the medical care only a loving heart can prescribe.

The woman who provided that nurture gently kissed his cheek several times, never bothering to dry her tears. "You never will Sousuke." He always dried her tears for her. "Is there more?"

He nodded before offering her his own reassuring hug. "It was the first time I failed to fit into a social situation. I was rejected for my refusal to drink and partake in meaningless relationships. I had hoped my mission in Tokyo would offer me a second chance, but you know how that went."

The realization quickly hit her. He never felt like he fit in anywhere. Though Sousuke refused to speak of his time in Afghanistan as a boy, she thought his former organization should have brought him some degree of contentment. No, Sousuke was condemned to live his life there as an outcast as well. And then suddenly, one day he entered her life. The way she treated him…

"Sousuke…I'm….so…" One more apology this evening couldn't hurt.

"You helped me fit in Kaname. You gave me a role to fit into. A feeling that I belonged."

No amount of disguise could mask the confusion in her voice. "Sousuke?" Could her military nut finally have cracked?

"You made me the class otaku. My classmates came to understand and respect me and my unique abilities, eventually. It is all thanks to you that I was finally accepted. You could have written me off as a pariah in spite of my attempts to remain within your proximity. Everyone in the class would have followed your lead. Thank you Kaname."

The man was smiling, finally. A full fledged uninhibited smile that spread across his face. The arm that was wrapped around her now slowly stroked her side as he recalled the fond memories of his time back then.

Her voice was shattering with the pressure of guilt. That sensitive idiot! Taking even her worse moments with him and turning it into something good just because he thought so highly of her. Did she deserve to be so lucky? Sousuke certainly felt so. "No Sousuke, back then I…"

Sensing where she would take this conversation, he stopped her speech by bringing a finger to her now pursed lips. It amazed him how someone he found so amazingly brilliant, so vivid and outspoken could often see herself in such a bad light. As much as she helped change him. He would help change her. "I am a work in progress, but my continued success is do to you."

She would have to bring up this topic with Sousuke later as another stunning realization dawned upon her. "Sousuke, is the reason you want to tell everyone about us because you think it will help you fit in?"

The silence answered her question, but that was not enough for her. "Don't make me go and get the halisen."

His hesitation fell as her presence first stole away and then brought back the ability to speak. "I have made friends at the University. They often speak of their girlfriends while I remain quiet. They have not yet resorted to dishonorable means…"

"You just don't want the past to repeat itself." How many times would he be forced to relieve a life of lonesomeness?

"I have lost the chance to fit in with my comrades. Integration there is no longer possible. I had hoped with my official termination with the organization that this would all change now." So he did have aspirations and desired that existed outside of the military, even while he still was a member. There was so much depth to what Kaname thought was a two-dimensional character.

"I didn't know." Now it was Kaname's turn to sound defeated.

"There is no way you could have. I have not told you before. It is my fault" Would he never stop taking responsibilities for her shortcomings?

It was time for Chidori to standup for her mate. "You know, regardless of what I might say sometimes, not everything is your fault. I need to be receptive to your needs too. You spend so much time taking care of me that I sometimes forget it's my job to take care of you too. I'm not used to being someone's girlfriend yet. Just a little bit more time, ok Sousuke?"

"Making you happy is preferable to both me and my health." He had the bruises to prove his point.

"Was that a joke soldier?" The familiar flow to her voice has returned.

"I'm afraid that's classified Ms. Chidori." The military tone successfully returned.

"Oh you!" She whipped out the pillow from behind her and playfully started smacking her specialist with it. Finding himself momentarily unarmed and overpowered, he reached out for his own pillow in order to fight back with tactical precision as well as a well thought out backup plan. While laughter rang loudly through the room, love rang loudly through their hearts as the two halves made each other complete, as the two parts helped integrate one another into each other's lives.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Please leave your comments, be it good or bad. I'll do my best to answer any questions i recieve. I love reading the reviews so please do so. Next update should be next week. Until then, take it easy:-) 


	4. Boundaries

AN: I know, i know. It has been a really long time since i updated. What can i say other than 1) i have been busy, 2) i have been fixated on my ffVIII fiction in what little free time i had. Well i just celebrated a birthday so i decided to finally edit and post this fourth chapter. I would suggest maybe rereading the previous chapters to refresh your memory. Anyways, have fun with the story and i hope you all enjoy it. :-)

* * *

The day shown brightly as no sign of the upcoming turmoil could be seen cast upon it. Just one night ago two souls bonded in a manner neither thought would be possible. A relationship transcended mere physical connections as a new link was established and the boundaries of love tested.

It was those very same fearful limits that caused the man of the house to rush away in panic of further exposing his jealously guarded past. However our young heroine did not spend her afternoon alone as the young beauty was accompanied by an attractive young brunette.

"Ky, I'm not going to discuss anything like THAT." Just because Kaname and Sousuke had discovered new boundaries didn't mean the ones set with all her friends had to be tested.

"Come on Kaname! Everyone wants to know what Sousuke's deal is. You're probably the only person in the whole world to know anything about him anymore." Plan A, whine until one gets their way does not seem to be working.

A slick smile grew across the face of Kaname Chidori as she took pride in the argument her best friend just provided. She indeed was the only person in the world Sousuke confided in. The young vixen didn't have to seduce the information out of him, beat him senseless till he spoke, or use any dirty handed tricks to extract the intel from her hostage.

He simply revealed all he chooses to on his own accord. That meant he loved her no matter how hard it was for him to form those simple yet all consuming words.

"Sorry Kyouko but I don't think it's really any of your business. Besides, you've seen how Sergeant Solemn is all the time. What makes you think he revealed anything else to me? That insensitive jerk should take my feelings into consideration every once in a while! Hmmphf!" She was glad Sousuke was not around. It would have been hard to explain to him how she needed to keep up appearances lest others become suspicious of her change in behavior.

In her mind her resolve was already set. The winds of change blew a flurry through her complex psyche as Kaname decided to improve upon herself. She would not be a ball and chain that dragged Sousuke down from the emergence from his cocoon. She would fly high with him.

He didn't deserve all those ridiculing names, at least not anymore. In the Book of Kaname, it is a sin to defame those who have sacrificed so much in the name of the greater good. Unfortunately for a while she would have to be listed as a sinner in her own following. But is it not true that those who attend church most often usually have the most that needs forgiving?

"Kana-chan, you are not being fair!" Kyouko's voice became slow and steadily dropped in tone to resemble that of an innocent child who had been unfairly scolded. "I thought I was your best friend." Plan B, aka guilt trip initiated.

"You are Kyouko but-" Friendship was one thing. Love another.

"And after all I have done for you over the years." Ky certainly was a behind the scenes busybody.

"And I appreciate it however-" All Chidoris were grateful

"After all the dates I set you up with." They were at least memorable.

"Hey most of those were awf-"

"Not to mention all the pictures I took of you." Most held Kaname in a less than flattering manner and Ky knew it.

"I look terrible in mo-"

"Or the time I stopped Sousuke from interrogating Fuwa-sempai." That would work.

"And I thank you for that, but…" This time Kyouko didn't interrupt. That one was sure to get Kaname's attention in just a few mome...

"WHAT?" Somewhere in the world, an elephant's trumpet bares no sound.

Kyouko quietly looked around in confusion as if she had said nothing special. "Hmm? What happened Kaname? "

The young lady abandoned all pleasantries and grabbed her companion by the collar so she could hold her up several feet into the air. Steam drifted up from her face that was red with anger from being kept in the dark about a secret involving her. "Why….Did…He…Almost….Do….That…."

The young brunette slowly gulped as the folly of her methods was quickly exposed to her. Plan B had backfired and led to assured physical harm. Sure Sousuke could take those beatings. He was a fit young man. Kyouko however, was not.

It was time to resort to Plan C. Operation Blackmail. It was cheap and underhanded but a true friendship deserved nothing less.

"Well I could tell you about it, but I don't know. I'll need something in return."

"I'm not telling you anything Kyouko, but you will have a chance to tell the Clouds when I knock you up there!" Kaname recently had her nails done. She would need her bat.

"Well you could do that Kaname but then I may just have to tell them about yours and Sousuke's little secret. It may just slip out if I am so badly injured."

Damn that Cheshire cat-like smile Kyouko wore. That self-righteous mocking look would drive even the mildest mannered monk into a killing frenzy.

"Fine. You win. But you go first. And if I find out you're lying…" Some threats were better left unfinished.

"I'm not. Believe me. What good are friends if you can't trust one another?" That smile turned sheepish though it aroused just as much rage.

Kaname muttered to herself "Yeah right."

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Now get on with the story." As if out of no where, Kaname's trusty halisen was in hand. The slight curves in it had adjusted to fit Sousuke's head though they were certainly willing to change and adjust to another's. Halisens were always dependable

The two found seats in Kaname's apartment facing one another before this short but sweet tale could be exchanged. Who said the barter system was outdated?

"Well I am sure you remember that date you had with Fuwa-sempai all those years ago." She would drag this along to sweeten the gossip.

"Get on with it Kyouko." Her patience was quickly running out as her hand gripped her halisen tighter with each passing second.

"Sousuke was there the entire time. I think it was pretty easy to tell he was getting pretty jealous." At least as close to jealous as a guy like Sousuke would reveal.

That much was not knew to Kaname. She knew she was forever under the ever-watchful eye of her protector. That and how many other people would be saved by a gun-totting maniacal mascot?

"I knew he was there. Get on to the part about his interrogating Fuwa-sempai." He was nice boy. He didn't deserve torture.

The cat-like smile graced her lips once more as she decided to play with her blue-haired mouse. "What's the matter Kaname? I thought you were with Sousuke? Having second thoughts? Can I have him instead? He has really improved since high school." Either Sousuke or Fuwa would do. Both could serve Kyouko well.

A dreamy look glazed over the young girl's face as she spoke about him. Kyouko didn't exactly have a crush on the military misfit but he had proved on several occasions that he was made of the right stuff.

The Halisen made a crashing sound upon the table to snap Kyouko out of her day dream and alert her of the fury on Kaname's face. She had gone too far. It was time to dial it down a little.

"Ahem, well when he didn't quite understand why you were spending so much time with him, he thought you were being held captive or something. He was going to torture Fuwa-sempai for information until he was sure." A memory of Sagara in black suit and glasses with a white tie came to mind.

Kyouko paused for dramatic effect, taking into consideration Kaname's appearance. Her anger quickly vanished as fast as it came while a look of curiosity was set.

"I stopped him though. He was pretty adamant about doing it though. When I told him that you would really hate him forever if you did do it, he gave up on that thought." Kyouko felt just a little bit of pride now. She had done a good deed. Keeping Sousuke from doing that was surely one of the 3 miracles needed to reach Sainthood.

"Thank you Ky, really." See. All Chidoris really were grateful. It was not just talk.

"Of course you should have seen Sousuke when you had another date with Fuwa-sempai next year." Ah, the ace in the hole.

The silence was so overwhelming one could have heard a pin drop from over 100ft away.

Sousuke was not supposed to know about that. She had picked a day when he was away on a mission.

She always felt a little guilty for running to another when someone who obviously cared for her was under fire, but Kaname was just so mad. He had forgotten White day. He didn't reciprocate the gift she had gotten for him on Valentine's day just a month before.

The feeling of rejection overtook her as Kaname's anger sought for ways to make the otaku idiot suffer.

It took Kaname a few weeks to learn that Sousuke had no idea what White Day was or what special significance it had. He didn't know Valentine's Day had meaning outside of a massacre that occurred decades ago. Truthfully, it simply wasn't his fault.

He honestly felt that gifts should be given just because one wants to, not because a holiday dictates it. However all his gifts, thoughtful or not, typically ended up with his becoming more familiar with the bottom of Kaname's shoe.

So for one week she ignored all the attempts Sousuke had ever made to show his affection and sought to make him jealous. Then came a week he was supposed to know nothing about. Kaname had ended it before he ever came back.

"You better not be pulling my leg Ky. He was away on a mis-, special assignment for his job that week. We both know that. The school had never been quieter." That much was only half true. While Sousuke was not around to cause the normal ruckus, the other more rebellious students used the time to cause mischief with no crazed military nut to keep them in check.

"The truth is Kaname, he came back sooner than we thought. I saw him walking towards class holding something in his hand. It looked like a present judging on the wrapping. Anyways, when he neared the door, I think he heard Maya say something about your meeting with Fuwa-Sempai again."

This time Kyouko's face showed the same melancholy expression Kaname held. She was always the biggest supporter for those two to get together. That's the only reason why she didn't let Sousuke mangle Fuwa-sempai earlier.

"I had never seen Sousuke ever look so defeated before." In actuality, it was the first look besides the stone cold one he always had that she had seen upon his face. "He just walked away and left the school."

"But then why wasn't he in class all that week? Or say anything to anyone? What happened Ky? What did he do?" She was becoming frantic. The average heartbroken person almost always fell upon drastic means. Sousuke was anything but the average anything. His measures were far more extreme.

But then a light turned on inside her mind. That look of defeat. The truth was there now. She was the one to cause him that pain first. Kaname had suspected it all along but know she knew for sure.

"I was worried when he didn't show up for classes the next two days, so I stopped by his house."

"Why didn't you tell me anything Ky?"

"I figured Sousuke would have told people he was home if he wanted anyone to know. I didn't want him mad at me!" Those Sousuke got mad at typically ended up in the hospital.

"What happened when you visited him?" Details! This is one time to not exclude a single one.

"I knocked on his apartment for a while but no one answered. I got lucky though because the door was unlocked."

That struck a painful chord inside Kaname. Sousuke never leaves his apartment unsecured. An unlocked door was not characteristic of him.

"I found him inside just staring at some photograph. I guess it was of his friends. I couldn't really get a good look at it. That gift I mentioned earlier was in the garbage as well. I fished it out and put it back on the table."

This story was taking far too long to complete. Kaname made a mental note about the present for later.

"Ky, hurry up. What happened?"

"I gave him a hug" She stated simply

"Huh?" A hug? It took a lot of training to make Sousuke open up physically in any regard, and yet here he accepted an embrace so readily? How much more human could a soldier get?

"I just gave him a hug and told him it would all work out in the end. So everyday for the rest of that week. I kept coming back to cheer him up. He was so mopey and kept mumbling about moving or a transfer or something. "

"You mean that photography club assignment you said you had was…" She had underestimated the deviousness found within her best friend.

"A lie." White lies can sometimes spare friends pain.

"And the entire time Sousuke knew about…."

"Yep"

"He never brought it up because…"

"Past"

Sousuke was a man constantly fighting the past. It was true that how one perceived the past colored ones future. There were times when issues simply needed to be forgotten. Old wounds need not be reopened. That which one does not know to be true, cannot hurt them.

With her story complete, Kyouko now wished to be granted her half of the bargain. Leaving no time for the full impact of these truths to dawn upon Kaname, she quickly demanded the answers to her questions.

"So what's he like?" The double arch of both her eyebrows left no doubt as to what she was referring to.

"Huh? What?" The azure haired beauty was snapped out of her daze and brought back to real time.

"Oh right, I guess it's my turn. Well. He's really…um…insecure." Kaname's voice turned more flowery with each word.

Insecure was not a comment the young brunette expected. "You mean he is bad at-"

"I mean he likes to cuddle. Sometimes he wants nothing more to than just hold me. It's like he's afraid I'm not really there or that I'll just get taken away." The truth was they clung tightly to one another while they were asleep. It was the only way either would experience true rest.

"Aww! That's so cute! I never thought Mr. Stoic had a sensitive side like that. What else! What else!" A tough guy that loved to cuddle. What was next, Sousuke having a strange fixation on Bonta-kun?

Just as she finished her plea the door opened and in walked in the center of their conversation. Under each arm was a pile of newspapers that he quickly scattered at the table. This was his only source of intelligence gathering at the moment.

"Kaname? Kyouko? Is there a problem?" His hand quickly reached behind his back and wrapped around the handle for his glock. Both women looked red in the face and extremely nervous. They could be being held hostage. He would have to await a code word from Kaname.

Feeling more than a little embarrassed, Kyouko quickly excused herself from the two and scurried herself out the door. Feeling the tension lift from the room, he removed his hand from the gun and took a seat at the table to do his routine scans for terrorist threats.

Kaname stood up and swayed over to the unsuspecting soldier who was moments away from receiving the young lady's appreciation. His eyes never darted from the pages though he sensed her sultry approach with eagerness. While he anticipated nothing, her presence alone was all he ever needed.

She sat herself upon her soldier boy's lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his chest. One hand slowly crept its way up to play with his dark brown hair as a smile swept over both their faces.

"Sousuke, back in high school a few years ago, you came back early from a mission and hid for a week." Kaname had played enough games with Kyouko. Directness would be needed with Sousuke.

The soldier froze, but not at the comments his love was raising.

"She said you had a gift back then. What was it?" Kaname could explain the whole situation with Fuwa-sempai later. More urgent matters were at hand. There was a present out there with her name on it that she had yet to receive!

Her body quickly and ungracefully met with the floor as Sousuke abruptly stood up. Feeling she had offended the overly sensitive soldier she started to apologize when she found his face plastered on the international section of the newspaper.

When he spoke, there was no sign of weakness or humanity that he displayed that past night. Only the stone cold efficiency of a specialist could be found. "We are leaving. Now. They killed him. They will find us."

* * *

Truth be told, i am a bit of review junkie. My attention goes were i get maximum reviews. Can't help it. We all like ego boosts. Sooo, i would appreciate it if you guys posted a review with some comments, questions and whatnots about the story. Thank you all again for your patience. I hope none of this was a massive disapointment. :-) 


	5. Hotels

AN: I know, and i am really sorry that it took so long to update this fiction. For those of you who know me, i rarely go so long without updating and i do finish every fiction that i start. However here i was just lost as to where i was taking the story. It had become more of a chore than anything else. For those of you who remained loyal, you have my limitless thanks!

Enjoy the next chapter and i hope you will be kind enough to review.

* * *

Hotels were much like those mass produced condos that you find springing up everywhere. Once you have been inside one, you have been inside them all. There must be some universal catalog that supplies all chains from the higher up class of hotels right down to the sleazy motels. The problem was no one ever stayed in all types in order to figure this much out.

Kaname sat huddled on her bed and wrapped her arms around her knees while her reddish eyes wandered towards the other soul in the room. Her illustrious blue hair was left looking frazzled and unkempt as it fell around her form. Who could blame her for looking as worried as she did? None of this was fair. None of this was right.

Someone would have to pay for all the hardships they are forcing her to endure, and for once it would not be Sousuke.

The former military veteran managed to keep his back to her glances the entire time. They had left her apartment abruptly upon seeing a few certain articles in the newspaper. It couldn't have been safe to stay there anymore. If they could track down that man then it was only a matter of time till they found him again.

That would mean she was in danger again. This time there was no way of escaping the cold hard truth. It was his fault her life was in jeopardy. He had attracted trouble their way and she could die because of his selfishness.

All Sousuke wanted was to have a chance at a normal life with the person who taught him what it meant to love. His life had been robbed of far too much but now he had learned his lesson. It wasn't right for him to ask for the normal things in life. He wasn't allowed the same standard issued privileges the average person took for granted. If he did, people would die.

They killed the accountant that helped restore his life to the world. There was only one reason a man would seek the blood of a number cruncher, and that was to follow a trail back to its source. He was the only ex-mithril who knew of Sousuke's continued existence in the world and thus the only man who could reveal his location. Just because everyone deserved a second chance didn't mean it would be a fair one.

All there was time to do was grab his weapon's bag and emergency bag of food and clothing. There was no telling just how close they were to finding him.

Leaving Kaname at her apartment was not an option. While she was not the intended target, the risk was too great they would use her to get to him. She would be safer with him to protect her. She would be in more danger with him to protect her. It took many years but he finally understood the meaning of the civilian slang term of being 'screwed'.

Running to the worst sections of Tokyo and renting a room in a crummy motel was far too hyped by Hollywood. It was typically one of the first places checked whenever hunting someone down. The men who ran the counter of such establishments were easily swayed by the almighty dollar and often betrayed one buyer for the next.

No their safest bet was to do just the opposite. The two of them had walked in hand in hand while a bellboy brought in their limited supply of luggage into the hotel. At least here Sousuke didn't have to worry about any overly horny workers glancing at Kaname the wrong way. More than a few shattered wrists had resulted from that at their university alone.

So here they were, holed up in a temporary lodging for the night with an uncomfortable silence hanging in the air. Kaname wanted to yell at him. She wanted to kick and scream and hit with her halisen for not telling her what was going on but his mannerisms told him that much would not be possible now.

Sousuke Sagara was always such a sweet and lovable naïve little boy. It was easy to forget he was a hardened soldier who had lived on the battlefield for the majority of his life, fighting to earn the right to eat that day.

For a while his heart had turned cold and his soul hardened to things that made us human. His training in Mithril allowed for nothing less during combat. Emotions caused one to think irrationally and irrational thought always led to death. What was the point of acting like a hero if it meant you would only be remembered as one without the opportunity to live as one?

The Lt. shuffled through his bag and organized various armaments contained within. Various loud clicks when he cocked each weapon were the only sound that was allowed to break the silence. It seemed everything was here. Grenades, machine guns, ammo clips, c4, and various other gear that while non-lethal, would be essential for information gathering purposes. Anyone who attempted to open their door without the proper authorization would have to look forward to living out the rest of their life with a hook for a hand.

It hurt that he couldn't even stand to look at her right now. It wasn't because he held contempt for her or felt her to be extra baggage he was forced to carry around with her. The reasons were hardly so mundane. Kaname Chidori had caught a glimpse of his eyes as they shot out the door and headed towards their new 'home'.

He always had the most unusual eyes. They were a solid grey that often reminded her of steel but they never gave off that cold and uncaring feeling. No matter how great his social inadequacies, his eyes always made her think of…..wood of all things. They made her feel warm and cared for. Like it was grown and nurtured by nature.

But now they felt dead, like there was nothing there anymore. It scared her when he got that look in his eyes. The Sousuke that had always gone above and beyond to protect her was no longer there. He had evolved into one who would not only fight to protect, but kill to ensure her safety. It was time for him to actively seek out his enemies and engage in the cold blooded murders he had started out with as a child.

One final click of the weapon ensured that this check of his ordinance was complete. Sousuke finally turned around but his head was tilted down just enough to create a shadow that darkened out the look upon his eyes.

Their immediate safety had been reinforced as much as possible given their current situation. That wouldn't be enough. He would need to start searching for allies. Mercenaries were an unacceptable option at this point though always a possible last resort. He needed people that were loyal to him and thus Kaname, not loyal to the almighty dollar which left their allegiance a lingering question mark.

She had finally had enough. It was a time to put an end to all this nonsense lest Sousuke revert to his formal self. No, she wasn't talking about the socially inept boy whom she had met years ago at Jindai high school. That lovable baka had never left her side all these years, even when he was away on a mission.

"Sousuke…" It had to start with the name. He wasn't Kashim. Not anymore, not ever again. The brief stories she heard about the things he was forced to do and endure as a child clearly distinguished the difference between those two lives.

"Not now Chidori." No….it was going to become too late soon. Chidori. He was already dissociating himself from her. He was already cutting off all attachments that would hold him back.

"If you ever, ever refer to me as just Chidori again Sousuke, I'll never forgive you. Never." He wasn't the only person who could be cold and unforgiving. She had her own wrath, her own history, her own problems but Kaname wasn't going to run away and hide anymore.

It didn't matter just how tainted ones past was. Once someone makes the decision and backs it up with persistent and consistent action, they could accomplish anything. It felt like no matter how many times she helped the man she love release the death grip his history had upon him, he would always remain a prisoner.

"It's better than the alternative." At least Sousuke wasn't all gone. He didn't say Chidori. Then again he didn't mention that the alternative was that either or both of them would end up dead.

"No Sagara, its not." Sousuke snapped his head towards her in shock upon hearing his own last name being spoken to him in the same manner. She never referred to him as Sagara. No matter how much of an inconvenience or a pain he could become on her life. No matter how many foolish things he had done that proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that he in no way was deserving of her affection had he ever been called Sagara.

He was always her Sousuke. Her friend. Her lover. Her intended.

Tears began to form up upon her eyes and trickled down her face once they could be held back no longer. "It hurts, doesn't it? Hearing someone negate your entire relationship by using a single word." It makes one feel cheap and useless. Like they were a burden who had nothing of use to offer.

The truth was Kaname didn't care why Sousuke had brashly pulled her out of her home like that earlier. She had unblemished faith in his actions. She didn't even need to know what the danger was or why it was after them now. However that didn't mean she would let him try to take the easy way out and pretend their growing love over the past few years didn't exist.

"Yes, it does." This wasn't fair. He was just doing this to protect her from the dangers that would be coming their way. Now he was being assaulted from both sides. Luckily any good soldier knows you never fight a war against a superior enemy on multiple fronts. If given the choice, a murderous group of assassins with a single-minded purpose were preferable to the blue-haired vixen's wrath.

"Then don't cut me out Sousuke. Don't abandon everything we have worked so hard to obtain, because if you do, then even if you beat who ever is after us it will still be a defeat." Kaname was lucky she was with him throughout this whole fiasco. With her around he wasn't so far gone that it would require a Herculean amount of effort to bring him back.

"I'm more effective this way Kaname. I can't do what I must if I grip onto that which makes me soft." His hands clenched tightly into a fist as his head was now raised enough to look deep into her eyes. Kaname wasn't the only one who had learned to shed tears when the situation warranted it.

"And I don't want you to let go of what makes you strong Sousuke. That includes the part of you that makes you an effective soldier and…" Kaname slipped herself off of the bed and slowly approached the soldier in front of her. Her hair slightly bounced with each step as she approached him. She could see his body tense up more and more the closer she got as his body almost seemed brimming with nervousness. It was time to relax the tension away.

Her arms slowly found their way wrapped around his neck as she pulled her body closer to his. "…The part that includes me." She concluded her reasoning with a kiss that was just soft enough to let her lips graze hungrily against his.

Sousuke's head tilted back just enough to catch a glint in her eye that he had seen many times before. Sometimes it was beneficial to him, often it was not. "You want something, don't you?" Did she forget already that she had unlimited access to all the money she desired?

"Mm hmm. It's something only you can give me Sousuke. It just wouldn't be as good from anyone else." She winked her eye slyly. Oh crap. He was a sucker for those little physical teases Kaname had mastered so well. It looks like he would just have to suck it up and please her anyway she desired. It was a purely altruistic action of course.

Sousuke looked at her expectantly while awaiting her response.

"Teach me how to shoot a gun." It was a command, not a question.

"As you comm—what?" This was a strange feeling. Sousuke was disappointed and yet he…wasn't.

"I will need to learn to defend myself. You can't run around wondering if I can hold my own. You're the strongest person I know and Kaname Chidori will only learn from the best." A little peck on the cheek sealed the deal. She knew how to get what she wants from her man.

"Alright. We will start training tomorrow after I gather some more information." He smiled again. Good, the road to recovery would be a short one.

In a bold move, Kaname spun her beloved around and knocked him onto the bed making sure to land on top. Her lips inched closer and closer into his ear allowing her to whisper into it. "You know this is my last night before I head off to 'boot camp'."

The Lt. was nearly frozen with excitement as he was learning about a new side of his girlfriend. The most shocking aspect of it all was that he kind of liked it.

A knock upon the door would change all that an in instant. Kaname's body was flung to the side of the bed that could not be seen from the door and then rolled off onto the ground. Sousuke reached around his back and pulled out the glock that he never let stray far away from him. Slowly he approached the door until it suddenly burst open.

The trap he had setup failed to go off. He was dealing with a professional. This wouldn't be good. He was caught with his pants down in an unfavorable position.

Wait, something wasn't right.

"Mao?"

* * *

A lot of people had been wondering when Mao would come into this and how she would handle Sousuke's fake death. I guess you shall all find out soon enough once the next chapter is released. Now that i have a better idea of what i want to do with this fiction, it should not take as long to update. Thanks again guys and please review. 

Until next time, take care. :-)


	6. the line

AN: Its been a long time since i have updated, and unfortunately this is a cruddy rush job. I basically did this in all of 20 min. Sorry but i had to end it fast. I was getting very very bored with this, which is why it took me so long to update the fiction. I hope it provides some measure of enjoyment. I hope you will still review, though i dont imagine many of them will be good.

* * *

He had done it. She had seen him do that much. He had killed and taken life in the most cold-hearted and cruel way that didn't befit a man. Sousuke found himself thrown into a feral rage as his heart and his eyes went red with anger.

She knew he had killed before and that he would most likely be forced to kill again, but Kaname never imagined that she would bear witness to the ruthless slaughtering that took place in front of her. And it all started with the arrival of Sousuke's old comrade, Melissa Mao.

She had broken through Sousuke's home made traps after locating them in their hotel room. Unfortunately for the former sergeant, his ex-commander was not a very mild mannered woman in the least. Their reunion had been quick and painful, but Mao's softer side for Sousuke had eventually shown through.

Most men would never live long enough or avoid the emergency room long enough to learn that even that tough woman had a softer nurturing side. However Sousuke always knew, ever since the day he joined the elite SRT squad.

She always liked to treat Sousuke with kid gloves. Kid gloves wrapped in alcohol soaked barb wire but kid gloves nonetheless. The brainless sergeant never knew how to stand up for himself or write off the immature ploys his other comrade Kurz often played upon him. He was like the younger brother who thought it was expected that he should be the official prank monkey of the family.

However in every family with multiple children, there is always the eldest. The eldest rules with an iron fist and demands nothing short of perfection and discipline from their younger counterparts, however they are also the first to stand up for and spoil their little brother and sister rotten.

Mao always felt that need to protect Sousuke from the world while slowly introducing him to it at her pace while other members of the SRT squad would thrust him into whorehouses and bars in attempts to humiliate the veteran soldier further. Mao would help him in that big sister way. She would provide comfort and help him become the honorable man she knew he needed to be. And like any family member, she knew when to make herself scarce so she 'volunteered' to dispose of the body.

However there was only so much she could do to help Sousuke. Eventually he would have to enter the real world and learn to survive. Fortunately he didn't have to do it on his own. He had Kaname with him to show him how to be a gentleman and a soldier, no matter how much she disliked him being the latter.

It was hardly that she despised soldiers or the important work they do. Her own life experiences had shown her just why such people are necessary. It was just that she didn't want to be the one who constantly worries that one day her husba--, err her boyfriend won't make it back home.

It wasn't fair that he had to be the one who fought to protect the rights of people who didn't even want their god given rights and freedom. But Sousuke had once said something that had changed her mind right away.

"You do your best today and tomorrow the world may tear down your work. Do your best anyways."

He was always a peace loving man, so Kaname was hardly surprised when he quoted that source.

All that aside, its time to return to our current predicament.

As her next act as Sousuke Sagara's unofficial but beloved big sister, she would help him fight off this assassin that seemed so intent on taking his life. In fact her presence gave him the edge that would allow Sousuke to capture him and perform a quick yet brutal interrogation.

It would be the only way they would ever learn where this man came from or why he was after Sousuke. What harm could an ex-soldier with no real access to weapons be to anyone?

Sadly they would never know. The hitman had been trapped. In all truth he wasn't even that good. Mao alone was enough to take him down but their assailant had made one crucial mistake.

He leered over at Kaname as if she was a lonely dove waiting to be crushed and made one final attempt at a lunge in her direction. It was a look that Sousuke had seen him give. It met Sousuke's gaze of never-ending hatred.

It wasn't self-defense. It wasn't a soldier taking the life of an enemy on the battlefield. This was a cold blooded rage that resulted in to the mutilation of another human being. This was merely a snippet of Sousuke's dark past that Kaname finally got a chance to witness first hand.

He had lost his cool, lost his control over his emotional instability and it resulted with Kaname looking at him with terror streaking through her. Who was this person who was capable of causing such mayhem?

It couldn't be her Sousuke! Her Sousuke loved and protected her from the bad guys while maintaining a higher moral code because…because he was the good guy, and that's what the good guy is supposed to do.

No, that's what we want to the good guy to do. Everyone wants the hero to take the high road, but no one wants to see the dirty work needed to bring peace and justice.

This wasn't a side of himself that Sousuke had buried over the years, merely a part of himself that he had willingly hidden from Kaname.

He didn't want her to know that he could be so cruel, so inhuman like. That was why she continued to tremble as she watched a bloodstained Sousuke drop his combat knife to the floor.

He couldn't bear to bring his eyes up to her gaze though he could feel the weight of her stare upon him. It hurt. He felt exposed. He felt weak. Worse, he felt more vulnerable than he ever had before in his life.

It wasn't until this moment that he had shared every aspect of his life and personality to her. She had to know what exactly he was capable if he was thrust into some kind of harm. More importantly, what he was capable if Kaname was put in even the slightest amount of danger.

She watched him but didn't dare make a move closer in his direction. What was the appropriate way to act now? What should she say? How should she act? Should she just wait until Sousuke says or does something? It was all far too new and confusing for someone like herself.

There were no doubts as to how she felt about Sousuke. It was obvious such things were necessary for his line of work. It was just something that was kept shielded from her. It didn't change who he was or how they felt about each other.

But he was hurting and she could see that much clearly. Sousuke never did have much self-confidence, but unlike Kaname he wasn't able to put up this false aura that fooled the world. He needed her guiding hand to bring him back into the light.

"Sousuke…I …thank you." He quickly glanced up at her at the unexpected comment. He expected to hear how he was less than garbage, a monster that deserved to be shunned by society. That's how all the other civilians who had witnessed his handiwork had reacted.

"Chi-Kaname?" But Kaname Chidori was a different person. The truth never scared her.

"Sousuke, you saved me again. You saw him about to lunge at me. If he had gotten his hands on me, I might have-"

There was a quick rise in the tempo of his voice as the prospect of Kaname getting hurt once again crossed him. "Nothing will harm you!"

Kaname walked over to Sousuke but stood a mere foot away. She looked him over, a little afraid to get any closer with the blood of another soaked all over him. But that wasn't enough to keep her from Sousuke. She took the same knife he had just used and cut off the ruined shirt he now wore. With that out of the way she wrapped her arms tenderly around his body and felt the slight tremors he was hexed with.

All it took to calm his nerves was a few moments of Kaname holding and nurturing him to drive away the pain.

Tonight he would be cursed with the face of yet another nameless face whose life he had stolen. Again he would be haunted with the nightmares that stole his sleep and almost his sanity from him. But Sousuke could and would put up with all those tortured faces, so long as he could see Kaname's whenever his eyes opened.

"I know Sousuke, I know. You will always protect me, from whoever or whatever."

"Kaname, I'm a mon-"

"Person Sousuke. A good person. Someone who wants to protect and serve. You didn't kill that man until someone you loved was in danger."

"How can you still look at me like this? After you have seen what I've done?" He was whimpering almost like a little boy looking for acceptance, for understanding why he was being shown such compassion when he surely deserved none.

"Because Sousuke, that part of yourself is what makes up you. And don't you ever forget, I love you."

"I am supposed to be one of the good guys. The line, it's not clear anymore."

"What line is that Sousuke?"

"It's supposed to be as clear as day and night. The line that crosses over good and evil. But everyday that line gets smaller and smaller, and I am not sure where I stand."

"Sousuke, but you're a hero!"

"Can a man who has lived a life full of sin and death be called a hero for a single good dead?"

"You didn't live a life of sin and you have done many good deeds." Actually he was one of the sweetest, most innocently naïve boys Kaname had ever come across.

"Then I am to be blamed for a single mistake?" He let Kaname get to close to danger again. His single mistake was actually the result of a lifetime of errors.

"Will you just listen to me?"

"I came to close to crossing that line permanently Kaname. I don't know how you can stand to be near me right now." He felt like crying. He never had a woman who loved him the way Kaname did. It always hurt to lose something you have come to rely on and cherish so much.

"Because no matter what you do, you're still the same otaku nut I fell in love with in high school. You're still the same guy who likes to hold my hand whenever we walk anywhere together. You're still the same guy who holds the door open for a lady and stands up whenever one enters the room. Oh and you are still the same guy who cried at the movie we saw last week."

"Kaname!" he said with his face blushing profusely. There shouldn't be any need to make him even more vulnerable.

"The point is Sousuke, is that I am in love with you. Not your past. Not your actions. But you and who you are."

"Kaname?"

"Yes Sousuke."

"Thank you."

He loved her and she loved him. That was all they would ever need to face the aftermath of their decisions.

* * *

Worst ending ever. Anyways, the good news is that i have a lot of ideas for a new fmp style fictoin that will be much better in quality. One is a oneshot that should be coming up in about a week. AFter that i got a another fic whose storyline i am working on. I hope you guys like it once its released.

As always ,i hope you can provide your comments for this fiction. Thanks for being loyal. Until next time, take care.


End file.
